Bottles of this type have to satisfy various constraints associated with their transport and the pouring convenience for the user while having to be as light as possible in order to reduce costs associated with the quantity of plastic material used or with its transportation, and to reduce the impact on the environment. The food industry in particular has to propose packagings inexpensive and which generate as less as possible wastes.
In order to obtain pouring convenience for the user, even when pouring the liquid into a cup of small capacity (typically less than 300 mL), the largest dimension of the narrow opening is generally inferior to 40 mm and typically inferior to 30 mm. Accordingly, a narrow opening means in the present specification an opening having its largest dimension inferior to 40 mm. Such a narrow opening is especially well adapted for direct drinking or for pouring the content of the bottle in a water cup having a maximum diameter inferior to 80 mm.
Document EP 0 761 560 A1 discloses a receptacle whose neck is closed by a rectangular capsule and comprises an outer thread allowing use of a screw cap. The rectangular capsule comprises a closing portion heat sealed onto a ring defined at the top of the neck and having a disk-like shape. In the respective corners of the rectangular capsule, two tips are folded along the neck and fixed by heat sealing, while two other tips extend in the same plane as the closing portion and may be used to remove the capsule. Receptacles such a those disclosed in EP 0 761 560 A1 are provided with a sleeve label arranged around the body of the receptacle to display information about the content to the user.
Such receptacles still contain a significant amount of plastic material. A need thus still exists for developing liquid filled bottles with less plastic material and/or optimizing the use of plastic material in such sealed receptacles, and/or simplifying manufacturing processes.